


Facts of Life

by bugheadjones



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadjones/pseuds/bugheadjones
Summary: "...I'm telling you, the girl is tense. And I think you could use a little relaxation as well. You're too touchy." Kendall helps Cassidy and Mac.





	Facts of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2007.
> 
> This was a little one shot set around 2.17 with knowledge of 2.22. AU/Canon Divergence. Cassidy curses more than I now believe he would, but it seemed fitting at the time.

She didn't see it coming. The little one never had anyone over, least of all a girl, but one day there was a half-naked girl on his bed and he was nowhere in sight. She walked by the door slowly at first, letting her ever present robe flow behind her, and didn't think much about it until she passed the bigger one's door. She traced her steps back to the room slowly and peeked her head in like an overprotective mother would and called for him. The girl looked up from the bed and immediately started reaching for a shirt. Please, like she was looking.  
  
"Oh! Did you get lost? This is the little one's room."  
  
"I... I'm here with Cassidy." The girl sat up and pulled the shirt over her head and started combing her fingers through her hair.  
  
"It looks to me like he's not around. Are you sure he's here?" The girl nodded before standing up and crossing the room.  
  
"He went to get some water."  
  
"Was there a performance problem?" Kendall knew boys and boys did not get up in the middle of getting ready to do the deed to get water.  
  
"What? No." The girl looked away and started stepping out the room before turning around abruptly and meeting her eyes. "Yes. Yes, there was." The girl took a deep breath and suddenly her eyes were looking at the floor.  
  
Kendall sighed. Her job was never done.  
  
"Are you doing it right? What are you? Thirteen? Amatuer. Have you even ever touched him?"  
  
The girl nodded and shook her head as she talked, playing with a strand of fuschia hair or biting her lip the whole time. She was bright red by the time Kendall finished her _introduction_ to Sex 101.  
  
\---  
  
Sometimes it even surprised Kendall how fast she could teach someone the wonders and steps of sex. She was done in a matter of minutes. She made sure to tell the girl that most guys would finish sooner.  
  
"It will suck until you get in, hopefully, college. I'm sure you can find some books on how to please yourself. I doubt you've ever done it. Any questions?" Kendall tied her robe around her as she walked back to the door and stepped out into the hall.  
  
The girl shook her head and walked back to the bed, sitting down and messing with a stray strand of fabric on her shirt.  
  
"What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Ma.... It's Cindy."  
  
"Cute. I had a friend in elementary school named Cindy. She was really smart and a hit with the boys when we got older. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She smirked when she walked past the older one's room and saw him, of course, on top of the ugliest girl there possibly could be in his school. The girl giggled when he whispered something in her ear and she shook her head before continuing down the hall. Seriously, where did he find these girls?  
  
\---  
  
It wasn't until she was painting her last nail that she noticed he was standing behind the couch.  
  
"Did you talk to my girlfriend, Kendall?"  
  
She turned around and took in his clothes. His shirt was unbuttoned half-way and looked like it hadn't been ironed, which she knew wasn't possible, and he didn't have any shoes on. His hair was ruffled way more than usual and his lips looked a little swollen. She smirked inwardly as she relived her talk with Cindy and nodded.  
  
"I did. Why?"  
  
"Well, umm, what did you say to her?" His eyes got darker as he looked down at her and she twisted the cap of her nail polish bottle closed before sitting straight.  
  
"I told her to relax, is all. She looked extremely tense, Beaver."  
  
"It's Cassidy."  
  
"Right. Lighten up, Cassidy. I was just wondering who she was and why she was in my house alone so I asked her who she was and where you were. She told me that you had gone to get some water so I took the opportunity to tell her to relax. The two of you shouldn't be having sex in the first place, but it might as well be as good as possible for her if you do. Anything else?"  
  
"Stay out of my life or leave."  
  
"What about your little business? What would you do without someone signing your papers? You'd fail. And I've known you long enough to know that you couldn't handle failure. You don't want to be like your father, do you?"  
  
He took a glance behind him before turning back around and looking her straight in the eyes. "Don't talk to her ever again."  
  
"I can't have friends, Cass? That's not really fair."  
  
"Just don't fuck up my life, Kendall, or you're out. I won't give you anything. Then you'll be the failure."  
  
"If you need the talk, I can give it to _you_ too. I figured Big Dick already did that for you boys, but maybe he was waiting until you were old enough to understand."  
  
"Just... don't talk to her. She's just.... she's the best thing that's ever happened to me in my fucked up life and, if you ruin that, I'll make you pay."  
  
"Why don't you tell her that? I'm telling you, the girl is tense. And I think you could use a little relaxation as well. You're too touchy."  
  
\---  
  
Kendall wasn't as stupid as people thought. She read books just like the little one did and watched the news like he did too. So it wasn't completely out of the ordinary for her to be walking toward the study and overhear him talking to his girlfriend. It was just out of the ordinary for her to care.  
  
"I really like you, Mac." Mac? She seriously hoped that that was not his pet name for her. What kind of girl would like a boy who called her a computer?  
  
"I like you too." She could hear the blush in the girls voice, with a little confidence mixed in, and smiled to herself. She used to be like that before... before she became Kendall. It was nice to know that not every girl in Neptune was like that Lilly Kane girl she had heard so much about or, God help them, that horrible Madison girl that the older one had over a few times.  
  
"And... I, umm, I just don't want to pressure you. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I don't feel pressured, Cass. I want this."  
  
She smiled to herself again as she continued to walk down the hall. At least she could do something right with her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
